


Is that a promise?

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidentally meeting and ending up in bed, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sad to Fluff, Smut, They meant to use that bed for sleeping, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: I write when I feel down and the more stressed I am the more smut there is...So I ended up with this after a failed test and with the stress of the next one...It's a little after the singularity and Barry is a little broken because of it. He just wants to sleep but his neighbours are noisy, so he goes to do something about it. He ends up in Len's bed.





	Is that a promise?

It was a month after the singularity. Everyone was still shaken from the events and Barry successfully pushed everyone away. 

Iris was mourning Eddie and Joe was there for her so Barry decided to move out into his own apartment. Caitlin needed to be alone after losing his husband a second time. Cisco got scared and decided to spend as much time with his family as possible. 

The singularity and all the events around it gave him a lot of work during his day job and he got used to stay late every day. And every day after work he went out as the flash to help rebuild the city. 

Adding to all his problems his neighbor above tended to have parties basically every single night. Sometimes with loud music sometimes just a lot of people walking around loudly. And after this month and how tired he was he decided that he had enough. He needed sleep. 

He got ready for bed and dressed in underwear and a T-shirt. He tried to sleep for an hour but he couldn't. The loud steps above him woke him up every time and evoke all the memories from the night of his mother's death. Every time he remembered walking down and seeing the lights and felt scared. 

He finally got up. It was two am. What the hell were they doing up there?

He was so angry that without thinking-or dressing up properly- he went upstairs and knocked on the door. 

When the door opened he couldn't speak. All his brain and body froze -hehe- down. No way. 

There was no else but Captain Cold, well in this outfit more Leonard Snart, in the doorway. 

"What the...?" 

"Nice to see you, Red!" He grinned, looking him over. 

"Are you drunk?" Barry blinked up at him and turned slightly red under the checkout. 

"It's obvious. And you look awful. So, what do you want, cutie?" He casually leaned against the doorframe. 

"I just want to sleep..." Barry sighed tiredly. "And you're loud..."

"Why don't you sleep at the detective?" He leaned forward challenging. And well drunk as he was he liked pretty things close. 

"That's not an option right now." He answered looking away, pulling back, and embracing himself. 

Snart's body-language changed immediately. The kid wasn't himself and it was concerning. There was no fun in teasing someone who was down.

He wanted to ask when one of his guests opened the door wider to look at who he was talking to for so long. Oh yeah, right, he was about to fuck him when Barry knocked. 

"Who the hell are you talking tooooh he's pretty! Is he coming in?" He was only a little older than Barry and well built. 

"He's a neighbor." Len answered bored. The guy looked good but he wasn't exactly his type in bed. He was whining and demanding too much.

"What? Is he complaining about the noise? Come on don't be such a party pooper... a young pretty boy like you should join!" He wanted to step forward and grab Barry but Leonard just pulled him back strongly. The guy whined again. He wasn't even hard on him. "Ouch you're so harsh!"

Barry chuckled at that. 

"It's not funny!"

"You stay quiet for a damn second!" Len looked at the guy intensely and a little angrily then he turned to Barry with a much softer gaze and voice. "You can sleep in my room. It's sound proof." His voice was tentative and warm. 

"What?! I'm not sleeping in your bed!" He stepped back offended. 

"What?! You fuck me on the floor and you invite HIM into your bed?!?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He said scary coldly and even Barry had goosebumps from it. "I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

"Why would I trust you?" Barry asked and crossed his arms. 

"You know I'm not killing anymore. Hurting you would not benefit me at all. And I do have a code which is strict against rape..."

"That's true! He's crazy about it... he wouldn't even fuck a drunk person..." the guy interrupted them again and Barry had to laugh at Len's expression at it. 

"I'm gonna kick you out. One more word and it's gonna happen through the window." Len looked at him murderously cold. 

The guy looked actually terrified and went back inside pouting. Barry couldn't stop laughing. 

Len used the fact that Barry wasn't paying attention and slid his hand around his waist. He pulled him in close. "So, what do you say?"

Barry blinked at him a few times surprised. "I'm tired enough to say yes... but don't have ideas to go around your own rules!" He raised his index finger to try and emphasize his point but he was talking to a drunk person. 

"You look even younger and prettier from this close." Len whispered and Barry could feel his breath on his face. 

Barry turned crimson and couldn't answer that. 

Len just smiled and pulled him into the apartment. There were about fifteen people in there, all drunk and enjoying themselves. He tried not to pull Barry closer so he wouldn't scare him away but the urge was pretty strong seeing the hungry eyes. But then Barry leaned closer to him and that felt awesome. He was the boss there but having the hottest guy in the room at his side certainly gave some plus to the feeling. Because yes, he certainly felt that way, and was pretty confident in believing that Barry was in fact more desirable than anyone else in there. He walked him straight to his bedroom and they stepped into the silence. 

Barry sighed a finally at it. He felt like he was going crazy with that much noise and the exhaustion. The room was clean but not too clean am it smelled good, like pine and mint. It had the effect of coolness and the temperature was also a bit chilly but the blankets looked warm and inviting. Barry stepped forward a little. 

"Are you sure about this?" He looked back at the drunk criminal. 

"Look I told you I won't..."

"No, I mean about letting me sleep... here." He blushed a little.

"Yes, Barry I'm sure." He smiled gently at the younger man's uncertainty. 

"Thank you." He smiled too and went to snuggle under the blanket. 

"Good night!" Len stepped out and closed the door. 

Barry fell asleep in a few minutes. The bed was crazy comfortable, the blanket was soft and warm and amazing and the cold air gave the feeling of space and more air to breath. 

Len went back to the still pouting... what was his name? Well he didn't care. He liked to make his bed partners feel satisfied but he liked to get what he wanted. And with this stupid guy -as good as he looked- it was impossible. He whined at his hands being too cold, his movements too rough and his cock too big. It was annoying and as much as he hated letting his partners leave without an orgasm, he didn't have the patience to this guy. When he sat down on the couch next to one of his not very close friends the guy was already at his side. He leaned back comfortably. "Either you suck me off or you can go home." Actually, he hoped for the latter right now. 

"Asshole!" James yelled, ahh yeah that's his name, or Jack... but certainly starts with a j- and stomped out of the apartment grabbing his clothes and stuff. 

Len just laughed to himself. He turned to his people and made some small talk and work related smaller discussions. He ended the 'party' earlier than he usually did that day. 

He couldn’t keep himself from joining Barry on his bed. He debated himself for a while whether it was worth a try but he decided he wanted to feel the other even if it's just for a few minutes.

First, he took a shower and brushed his teeth. Than he drank some water and put some more on the nightstand with a few pills. 

He climbed into the bed and under the same blanked as Barry. Biting his lower lip, he gently spooned the younger man with his arm sliding around him. To his biggest surprise instead of waking up Barry snuggled closer against him. He decided to worry about the consequences in the morning and went to sleep holding the other tight. He was the perfect teddy bear, warm and sweet and huggable. 

 

⚡️       ⚡️       ⚡️       ⚡️       ⚡️       ⚡️

 

About six hours later he woke to a headache and the disgusting taste of hangover in his mouth. He didn't want to let Barry go, it felt too good. But finally, he decided to take the pills and drink. But it wasn't enough so he woke up and went to the bathroom to get himself into a presentable state. He went back and slid back behind Barry. He almost slept back when he felt the younger starting to rouse. 

"Good morning, Barry" his voice was deep and pleased against the back of his neck. 

"Were you cuddling me all night?" He asked instead of pulling away with a lot less concern than Len would have expected. 

"Maybe... why?" He shifted closer to his ear and so he was pressed fully against his back. 

Barry felt something huge and hard against his back and he shifted a little against it. "What the...?" 

"What? Aren't you familiar with a morning wood?" Len asked teasingly and rubbed against his ass and lower back. 

Barry bit his lip and driven by a sudden idea he grabbed Len's hand from his chest and lead it down against his own hard-on. He sighed a little when his felt the touch through the fabric of his underwear. "I am..."

"So, what now?" Len whispered against Barry's ear. 

Barry bit his lip. Then he decided that he needed this badly. He had no idea how much he craved human contact in this past month, until he finally had it.

"I... does this freak you out?" He asked and before Len had time to be confused his whole body started to vibrate. 

"Fuck... no... that's kinda hot..." he groaned. The vibrations against his hard cock really turned him on.

"Then fuck me please!" He squirmed against him, pushing his cock into Len's hand.

"Are you sure? What's going on?" He really didn't want Barry to regret it if they happened to have sex. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe the final push was the fact that you're the only person who's willing to touch me lately but I do kinda... like bad guys and good girls..." he was impossibly red. 

"Don't you mean bad boys?" He asked being pretty sure that he misheard it. 

"No. I mean in fact that I imagined you fucking me hard into the mattress several times... you or Mick or maybe Mardon..." he had no idea why he was saying it. He only knew that he felt Len's hard cock against his back and he wanted it inside his ass. And also, it was easy to talk until he had to face him again. 

"Fuck... stop it!" Len bit down on Barry's neck to calm himself. " it's my turn to question… are you fucking drunk?!" 

Barry sighed at the bite. "I would be, if I could get drunk..."

"You can't get drunk?" He blinked surprised. 

"Yeah and also can't be poisoned..." 

"That's pretty awesome" Len was impressed. 

"But that also means no painkillers..." Barry added sourly. 

"That's not so much"

"Please" he pushed back right into his cock. 

"You keep surprising me... and there aren't many people who can do that..." he grabbed Barry's cock stronger through the textile and chuckled at the desperate sound he gained by doing so. 

"And you like that?" Barry asked trying to position his behind, so that he could feel Len's cock between his ass cheeks. When he finally managed, they both moaned a little. 

"Normally not... but this position makes it very likable..." he pulled Barry even closer and kissed his neck. 

Barry wiggled himself onto his back in Len's arms and looked up with big eyes. 

"How can you look so innocent when you're saying things like that?" Len asked amused, looking at Barry's face. 

"I'm serious." Barry said impatiently and pulled him down into a kiss. It was intense and they tensed against each other with Len half on top of him.

Len slowly started stroking Barry's cock. He was pleased with the soft sounds the kid made at it. With smooth movements, he got his hand into Barry's underwear. He swallowed the little moans Barry gave. Then he slid his hand between his legs and back to his hole not letting Barry break the kiss. He pushed in a finger dry like that and smiled at Barry's reaction. 

Barry moaned and tried to push down on the finger. It hurt a bit because of the friction but it was so long since he's been fucked. He was needy. He wanted to break the kiss to ask for more but Len didn't let him. He both hated and liked the fact that Len was in control over him. 

"So, you're sure?" Len broke away finally. He pushed his finger deeper when Barry first opened his mouth to answer.

"Ahh..." he threw his head back. "already told you! I thought you take what you want..."

"That mentality stands for objects, Scarlet." He pulled out his finger and leaned over Barry to reach under the last pillow on the huge bed for lube and condoms. When he pulled them into comfortable length he turned his attention back and kissed along Barry's jaw and neck. He sucked at it harder to earn a sigh. 

Barry tried to be patient but the more he enjoyed it the slower it seemed to be. He turned a little and raised his hips to rub against Len's hips. "Please..."

"You're so impatient..." Len chuckled but pulled back and pulled off his clothes and nodded for Barry to follow his lead. 

When they were both naked they lied back, this time with Len on top. They kissed again for a while and Len lubed up his fingers without looking, practiced and effective. He shifted himself between Barry's legs and opened them with his own. He reached down between them straight to Barry's hole and not touching his cock. Barry's hands were around his neck and back and pulled him closer. He chuckled at the needy sounds when he touched his hole with slick fingers and pushed two of them in. 

Barry pulled his legs up a little and moaned. It was burning a bit because it had been a really long time but it felt so good and he wanted so much more. 

Len moved his fingers rubbing against Barry's prostate. He loved how he could so easily make the other squirm and moan. He slowed down a little and comfortably kissed Barry. He moved his fingers inside him, sometimes in and out or scissoring but he took his time. Then he went on to Barry's other parts again with his kisses. He was soft and gentle only with some harder bites against the perfect skin. 

"Come on!" Barry whined. "I'm not made of glass..." he tried to push down on the fingers as they avoided his prostate just to tease. 

"Let me take my time, kid! It's not every day, that I can play with my naked biggest enemy..." he smiled before he sucked Barry's nipple in his mouth and gained the loudest yet sound. Then he had mercy and joined one more finger against Barry's prostate. 

"Yesss" Barry whimpered. 

Len mouthed, licked, kissed, and sucked basically everywhere he could reach. He slowly moved his fingers against Barry's prostate and his other hand found Barry's hard member. 

"Ahh... fuck you're good!" Barry moaned and struggled. 

Len grinned against his belly button. "I like to hear that..." he licked into it. 

Barry started vibrating in waves as he got closer to his orgasm. He struggled and whimpered and tried hard to hold back. "Please... please... I can't... aaah" he tried to grab his hand on his cock to but he couldn't stop it. He arched his back and cried out. and came. he panted for a few seconds.

"I want you in me..." driven by a sudden idea he grabbed Len's cock and vibrated his hand. 

"Fuck!" Len groaned. He let go of Barry's cock, wiped his hand, and slid it up to Barry's hair to grab it and kiss his lips. "Okay... okay... I got it..."

Barry chuckled and let go. 

They slowed back a bit and kissed for a while. 

"So, what do you want until you’re ready? I don't think you need more than a few minutes to get it back up though..." he whispered into his ear. 

"None, actually. But still... let me suck your cock first!" He sighed it out.

"Oh... so you want that...?" His eyes widened. "I wanna hear some more... so you can have it up again immediately?" He started kissing and sucking his neck again, sadly noticing that the former hickeys has already colored and disappeared.

"Yes... mmmh... easily about fifteen times... hnnn... but I also need three to feel satisfied..." his hands were roaming over Len's body and pulled him close to touch as much as possible.

"Mhm... I can work with that..." he gently pulled out his fingers. "So, you like to suck?" He enjoyed every second. Every single one of Barry's reactions and words amused him. The way he turned red then talked and still looked so innocent and sweet. He wanted him so much he was glad he didn't fuck that idiot the day before. 

"Y-you... yes... and I want you to do anything that comes to your mind... like..." he put his legs around his waist to pull him closer again with full contact. "You're so fucking good I know you could do so much more."

"Good, I'll do that..." he grinned and climbed a little up to reach into the nightstand's drawer. He pulled out something that looked like a dildo to Barry. 

Barry could feel Len's cock stroke along his abdomen. He gave a tiny sigh at it. He had no idea -okay he had some idea- what Len was about to do and he squirmed excited. He arched his back when he felt the fingers back inside of him. Right before they disappeared again and he felt the round head of the toy at his hole. He grabbed the sheets as it slowly entered him. It was a bit bigger than the fingers and he felt full and he wanted even more. He whined and arched. 

Len climbed above him and sat on his chest so his cock would be right in front of his mouth. He was paying attention to Barry's reactions not to make him uncomfortable but the younger man just smiled and let his hands lazily rest on the bed above his head. He took his member and drove its head along Barry's mouth. When the younger eagerly opened his mouth, he pushed in. 

They both moaned at the feeling. 

Barry loved the taste and the feeling of his mouth full. Len's size drove him crazy and he wanted more but he didn't get it yet. He tried to raise his head to get more of him into his mouth but Len pulled back. 

"I can't get it up so fast again..." Len grinned at his disappointed whine. "But if you want it so bad...." he started teasingly then leaned forward to brace himself in the headboard. He pushed forward to Barry's mouth and he couldn't hold back a loud groan when Barry let him in. 

Barry swallowed around him and let his lips vibrate at the base of his cock. It felt better than anything he ever did.

Len first started to pull out slowly but he remembered Barry saying he wasn't about to break so he pushed back inside harder, without letting him breath. The fact that Barry wasn't fighting the intrusion at all, he was even humming satisfied, made him confident to go on. 

Barry gave a little deep moan before the choking sounds but he still had a little bit of oxygen left. He arched up from the bed a little but wasn't about to push Len off. 

When Len finally pulled back a little to free his airways Barry could only breath for a few seconds. The he felt his cock back against his mouth and he opened up again. It felt like he was choking and it was a little harsh but he needed to feel something. This felt just so right. Being a little bit punished with the harshness and Len's size but also wanted. 

He gasped for air and coughed the next time he had the chance before the cock was back in his throat. His hands were still lazily lying on the bed and he let himself be used. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." Len gave a pleased sigh. He kept his cock deep down Barry's throat and grinned at him. Oh yes, this is the best blowjob he got in years, maybe ever. His tongue, his soft lips, and the occasional vibrations with his ability to take his whole length were driving him mad. 

He saw his hands clench a bit but he didn't come up. He was curious what would Barry do and where were his boundaries. A few more seconds and he could see how he needed air now. He kept his position and looked down on him struggling not to fight him until the very last second, he could last. 

When he couldn’t stand it anymore Barry pushed at his hips. He pulled back watching the younger man take deep breaths to calm his burning lungs.

While Barry was trying to regain himself, Len leaned back and pulled out the dildo to just throw it away so it wouldn’t be in his way for what might came.

“Now, where did you learn that?” He was pleased and amused. Probably this was his luckiest day ever. Having slept better then in a very long time, he woke up with his pretty nemeses in his arms and he even got laid. Those beautiful red lips looked and felt perfect around his dick. But he couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little guilty about using Barry’s state for his own pleasure. He had no idea what was going on with the young hero after that huge black hole kind of thingy above central.

“In college.” He grinned cockily. He didn’t add the fact that this was the only reason he had a few hot boyfriends during that time. And well now, even this wasn’t enough without the chance of getting close enough to someone to show them his skills. “You look like you’re having second thoughts…” He blinked up a little sad.

“I’m just not sure you really want this…” He answered climbing back down to lie on top of him.

“I want to blow off some steam and you’re hot enough to do turn me on.” He started with his arms sliding around Snart’s waist. “If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure I won’t regret this… aaand, you don’t stand a chance against me.” he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to sound threatening, or reassuring.

“But you wouldn’t do anything to me.” Len was certain even though he knew that Barry wasn’t so much at this second. “Look, none of the damage is your fault in this city, I want you to know that.”

“How can you be so sure?” His voice was shaky and angry but he couldn’t act on it. He wanted to grab the other man and hold him down, to scare him or hurt him but he saw the scars and he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t hurt him when he has been hurt so much. He couldn’t hate him when he gave him the first good night sleep since the singularity. And he couldn’t let him go when at this moment he was the only thing that held him together.

“You caused it on purpose?” He asked gently, smiling when Barry shook his head. “Then it’s not your fault.”

“But it wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t tried to go back and change the past. I should have known better than to mess with time…” He tried to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes.

“But you didn’t know this would happen.” Len understood from his mess of an explanation.

“But I should have expected it!” he tried to deny. “And I didn’t even succeed…” He couldn’t stop his tears this time. “All I get out of it that this time I watched my mother die and then destroyed half of the city when I came back. And Eddie had to die because I wasn’t fast enough to defeat Eobard and Ronnie had to die because I wasn’t strong enough to stop the singularity.”

“Hey, sshhh…” He embraced him gently and lied down next to him to just hold him while he cried. “I know it’s not okay. But you’re allowed to make mistakes. Maybe you could have prevented it, but maybe not. Maybe it was supposed to happen, maybe you saved too many people and fate wanted to take back the control.” His voice was soothing and kind. He held Barry strong and didn’t let him pull away.

“Why are you the only one here for me?” He sobbed loudly into Len’s chest.

He shouldn’t be. Where were his friends? Well, he supposed they were just mourning their loved ones and Barry blamed himself too much to realize that no one else blamed him. He waited for Barry to calm down before he let him out of his tight embrace. The next second Barry disappeared to wash his face and suddenly Len was sure he won’t come back. So, he just laid on his back and waited for his hard-on to disappear fully. He blinked up in honest surprise when he felt Barry on top of him with their mouthes connected.

“You’re not being on top.” Len stated with a grin and grabbed his waist and turned them to get Barry under himself.

“I was about to ride you…” Barry turned his head to the side teasing.

“I prefer to top from above.” He didn’t say he didn’t trust Barry enough to let him onto himself because it would have been a lie.

“Fine by me.” Barry sighed. He felt so much lighter now that he let out some of his pain. Thank god it didn’t turn Snart off completely even though he could feel him falter when he was still in his arms.

 Len grabbed the lube finally and he only needed one hand to slick his fingers up, while he used the other to grab Barry’s hair and kissed him deeply with lots of tongue. He was back at his neck again when he pushed a finger inside of him.

“Leona-aah!” he whined at the feeling.

“Just Len.” He whispered in a hot, pleasure filled tone. “Fuck, you’re tight…” he really was. He didn’t expect him to be so tight after taking three fingers and a dildo before.

“Sorry, it’s my powers… They heal everything… you have to be patient…” He whined when Len found his prostate. “But I don’t mind a little pain…”

“What does ‘little pain’ mean with you?” he asked knowing there’s a pretty long scale between pushing two fingers in and getting hit by the cold gun which he was sure Barry didn’t like.

“Almost anything that doesn’t draw blood…” He moved his hips a little to get more of Len’s fingers and he wasn’t disappointed when Len pushed in a second one.

“I wouldn’t go that far but…” he pulled his fingers out and pushed three back. Barry did make fantastic sounds at a little burn. He spread his fingers and felt Barry’s body tremble as it tried to accommodate.

“Yesss…” he whined a little and it came out a bit louder than he meant it to be. Luckily the room was truly soundproof so no one else heard how desperate he was for his nemeses. Those long fingers were rubbing hard against his prostate and he shuddered moaned.

Len opened the condom package with his teeth between two bites on Barry’s neck. He rolled it on and used the leftover lube from his fingers to get himself ready. He positioned himself and waited for Barry to look up at him and nod before he started to push in. He only let himself penetrate a few inches before he pulled back and started to fuck him with just that little part of his length. He got a partly satisfied and pleasured and partly disappointed whine as a reaction but he just grinned devilishly.

“Come on… please…” Barry mewled and put his arms around Len, grabbing and scratching whatever he could reach.

“You want more?” He teased with a hot groan. “You can have more!” He pushed in deep until he bottomed out and held Barry strongly in place. It felt amazing to be buried inside that tight sweet heat spiced with the delicious sounds that the younger man made at being filled.

“Yes, Len… please… mmh…” He writhed and struggled and arched.

Len started fucking him hard and fast and Barry screamed.

They were in perfect sync as their hips met. They started kissing ferociously and bit each other harder and harder as they got closer.

Before he got too close, Len raised himself further from Barry and sat up on his heels. He kept fucking into Barry deeply and he started stroking his cock.

“You said three, right?” He asked grinning as he stroked faster and made Barry scream and come. He didn’t stop and he could see that Barry wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t need time to get it up. There was only half a second of oversensitivity, before he was hard again.

He would have lied if he said it was easy to hold back from coming when Barry did and clenched and vibrated around him. He concentrated and kept fucking him and wanted to make him come as many times as he could before finally he came too.

Barry whined and struggled and came over and over. he grabbed the sheets but after he ripped them he took on the headboard instead and tried to hold back enough not to break it. His eyes were filled with tears of pleasure this time and he lost count at his orgasms.

Len didn’t lost count but it got harder and harder to hold back from having his own. He made Barry come six times before he gave in to the pleasure and leaned back to kiss him one more time before he came inside of him at Barry’s seventh orgasm. Having his cute enemy at his mercy and lost in pleasure thanks to him. This was something he was going to fantasize about for a really long time.

Len fell on the bed tiredly after he pulled out carefully.

They just lied there panting for a while.

“You can cry in my arms anytime if it ends like this…” Len grinned but not evilly just a little mischievously.

“Be careful, what you say… I’ll might just take you by your word.”

“Is that a promise?” Len asked playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this little wander of thoughts that didn' let me study until I finally get it out of my head.
> 
> Comments are love! <3


End file.
